Lincoln and the Amazons
by Pressbook31
Summary: This is a story I made, because after I saw Wonder Woman, both the animated movie and the live action, and I always wondered how would lincoln turn out if he was raised by these women rather than the Loud Girls. Hope all of you guys like it.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 : The Disaster

Lynn Sr and Rita Loud were enjoying the cruise in the Atlantic Ocean, after Lynn Sr's bonus from his IT job, which he had weekly rants about quitting and become a professional chef, but he wouldn't messed up the opportunity for a weeklong cruise for his wife and his daughters and newborn son Lincoln who was only born a month ago, and It was in good time as it was also considered a celebration of the first Loud son.

The Parents and the kids were all on their large balcony as was an extension of their first class room that was built, and was made especially for large families, but yet Lynn jr and Luan both shared a bed together, with Lincoln in his cradle. While the parents and the two older kids were helping their parents set up lunch, the parents thought it would be nice to eat outside, especially because was weather that day was beautiful and they were arriving in the Bermuda tomorrow. The Children who were not assisting their parents were playing on near the table, when Rita saw that Lincoln was on the balcony floor, she carefully put in back into his cradle with his stuff rabbit, which was named Bun-bun and unknowingly didn't realize, that a clip from the table Umbrella hook on to the cradles handle. As the Loud family prepare for lunch and everyone sat down to eat. A strong wind that came unexpectedly. Blew across the balcony, with the umbrella opened and unhooked to the table it flew away with the wind and Lynn Sr and the girls screamed.

Rita screamed to Lincoln and the Family, "Oh My God, I'm sorry!" As she thought she saw the last of her son floating away in the ocean, unbeknownst to the Loud family this won't be the last time they see the only Loud boy.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Beginning

On the beautiful island paradise, known to only to the Amazons by one name, Themyscira. Many Amazons had a rest day and many of their daily routines were suspended, because of their beloved Princess's third birthday. A few certain Amazons took this day to spend time a beach commonly known for times like these. But a certain few Amazons were at the beach at this time, and unbeknownst to these few the lives of the Amazons would change forever.

All three of the Amazons who attended the beach on this day in the early afternoon were Antiope, the queen's sister, Artemis, the most fiercest warrior among them who can be easy recognized by her long red hair in a ponytail. And Alexa, Artemis's sister who is more fond of the book rather than the sword, were all having fun in the warm ocean water and splashing each other, and of course they were all naked. Nothing could possibly disturb this wonderful day in their minds or so they thought. Alexa was floating in the water along with Her sister, while both were counting Antiope's breath, she kept count at 39 until a cry drew her attention away.

"ahhhh" from the ocean.

"What was that" said Alexa with Artemis giving her a confused look.

"ahhhhhh" came again, this cry was heard by Artemis this time.

"What do you think it is?" Artemis questioned her younger sister. With Antiope coming out of the water this time.

"How long?" Questioned by Antiope.

"ahhhh" was the third time which made Alexa swam over to investigate, she saw what resembled a basket and looked over to see what was inside and much to her surprised, she discovered a newborn baby with white hair and with freckles, which she found adorable, he was also holding onto a stuffed rabbit she realized must be his toy. He was still crying and she picked him up while still swimming and said to him soothingly. "Shh, It's okay don't cry." Artemis yelled at her sister," What did you find?" Only for Alexa saying in response," We need to go back." Only to for both Artemis and Antiope to be evermore surprised when they saw Alexa carrying what seemed like a baby back to shore.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The First Boy

As the celebration of Diana's Birthday has ended Queen Hippolyta couldn't help but smile as she witnessed Persephone show Diana how to properly use a dagger, even if it is way too early to start training at Diana's stage, she was still proud that Diana was able to lift the dagger in the first place. Seeing how this day went already, she thought the rest of the afternoon was going to be relaxing she was staring outside the balcony which overlook Themyscira, until she heard a cry, she turned around to discover that it did not come from her daughter.

Through the door the room she was in, that was most common for celebrations, burst in Alexa, Artemis and her sister Antiope, with what Alexa holding appeared to be a baby wrapped up in a blanket. She looked at them with confusion, until she asked them both what the of the matter.

"What is the meaning of this?" Is exclaimed, but also having tried to appear calm to hide her shock.

"Its a baby your highness, we found him in a basket floating in the water, while we at the beach earlier."

"Him?" Hippolyta asked

"Yes, I've checked he is a boy." Answered Alexa

"Why have you brought him here, why haven't you gotten rid of it?" All three of the women had shocked expressions to answer Hippolyta's response.

"What were we supposed to do with the child?" Antiope spoke up.

"Leave him be or toss him back in the ocean." Antiope could not have been more enraged by her sister's answer. Until, Artemis spoke up.

"Would you like to see him?"

"Fine" Hippolyta answered reluctantly

Alexa handed her the child who was sleeping in her arms, while cuddling his toy rabbit and transferred into Hippolyta's arms. She looked at the child who she knew could not have been more than a month old. He was waking up and she saw how adorable his white hair with his brown eyes were. Her mind has changed, because what kind of a mother would she be if would throw away a defenseless child. She immediately cringe at the thought of Ares because both of them share the same hair color. But the thought went away, when she realized, she didn't know the Newborn's name.

"What is the name of this child?", she asked.

"On the basket I found him in there was the name of "Lincoln Loud" I found to be written on the side of it." Alexa answered.

"Lincoln?, what a strange name but nevertheless a name for a boy."

She turned to Alexa and asked,"Are you planning on raising this child?"

Alexa answered back, "Yes I was planning to become his mother."

Artemis spoke after saying," I will help my sister raise the child and oversee his training, when he comes of age."

"Training is out of the question, he is just and infant and you already asking when his training will start." Alexa told her sister.

The three year old Diana went to Alexa's leg and tried to get her attention, when Alexa's eyes were looking at her, Diana asked as best she could as a three year old,"Can I hold the baby?"

Alexa couldn't help but smile and responded, "Of course Diana."

Alexa handed Lincoln to Diana carefully. And while she was holding him, Lincoln was looking at her and smiling. They all looked at the two with joyful expressions on their facing until Antiope said to break the silence.

"I think Lincoln will do just fine in Themyscira."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Motherhood

Six months has passed since of Lincoln's arrival on Themyscira, since then many of the Amazons have greeted him with love and affection, and many Amazons volunteered to help make clothes, a crib, and other accessories for Lincoln. The first week is when Alexa had a first taste of motherhood, the week has been full of nappy changes, feeding, sleeping, and cries. Although it was tiring she couldn't help but felt it was all worth it, because how much she loved her adopted son. Around the time the Sun has risen upon Themyscira, a cry could've been heard inside a certain Amazonian home.

Alexa awoke to the sound of her crying son, and to see what has disturb him. She went into his incomplete room which was formerly a closet for junk she had collected over the years. She found her son crying in his newly made crib, which was placed in their home a week after his arrival, by the island's carpenter. Alexa checked his nappy and discovered that it wasn't spoiled, so she concluded that he must be hungry.

"Are you hungry little one?" She asked expecting no response. She picked him up and took him into the kitchen where he was placed in a high chair, that Alexa found time to construct from a stool. She made some porridge which was cooled down so it wouldn't have been to hot for him. She spoon fed him and gave him some milk to drink, and that concluded breakfast. Artemis was awake and saw the two and tried to make conversation.

"How is my favorite nephew doing today?" She asked Lincoln.

He responded with happy baby giggles and which she took as a positive response.

Alexa informed her sister,"I just fed him."

Both women attention turn to the infant when a foul smell was sensed.

"Poo-poo." Lincoln said by instinct, and Alexa knew what it meant. Lincoln first said those two words two months ago, and Alexa didn't count it as his first words. Alexa took Lincoln back to his room to change his nappy and after she cleaned him and put on a fresh nappy on him, he said something she never forget.

"Mama."

"What?" Asked Alexa with a shocked expression

"Mama." He repeated

Alexa realized he spoke his true first words and began tearing up of how proud she was of him.

"Mama Mama Mama." He repeated excitedly

She decided to bring him into the living room and see how Artemis would react. She entered the living room seeing Artemis laying down on the sofa and sat next to her with Lincoln on her lap. And told him to speak her name.

"Who's that Lincoln, who's that?. She keep repeating to hear his response.

Artemis was confused and didn't know what her sister was trying to get her son to do, until she heard what came out of his mouth.

"Arty." He responded to his mother's question, and it gave a shocked looked on Artemis's face and hoped that what she heard was real.

"Arty" he repeated and a smile grew on Artemis's face and a look being proud was noticeable, and that she was proud of her nephew for attempting to say her name. She took her nephew out of his mother's arm and gave him a tight hug with his head against her cheek. While she was tearing up.

"Arty." He repeated as it was the last time he said anything for the day.

And it won't be the most exciting day in Themyscira for years to come.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Revelations

Ten years have passed since Lincoln's arrival on Themyscira. Over the years he went from an adorable newborn to a bright, charismatic, and good hearted boy. He would attend classes with Diana, who is also his best friend on the Island, and his classes were taught by his mother, so he would never attempt to make her angry, because he knew how serious she took his studies. A month ago he started to train, with his aunt and he was the most excited to start, over the years he would ask his mother, if he could learn how to fight, with the same response "Not until your old enough.". On his Tenth Birthday he got a surprise from his mother to be given permission to train with Artemis, he was even more excited when he knew that Diana would also be training with him.

It was less than an hour when his daily training sessions with Artemis has ended and he was now studying with Diana, while his mother was teaching them Russian, since he was young, Lincoln learned to speak many languages including English, Greek, French, German, and Arabic . Alexa was teaching them both how to say family names in Russian, until Diana spoke up and asked her a question, which had very little to do with the subject.

"Alexa, how can I become a mother?" Alex was shocked to hear this coming from a thirteen year old, but didn't want to explain, especially because her ten year old son was in the room and he and Diana were best friends. As quickly as possible she responded.

"Diana you are way too young to be thinking about that." She then asked "Where did that question come from?"

Diana answered back, " I always wanted to know what it is like to have a daughter."

"Or a son." Lincoln spoke up.

"That can't happen." Said Alexa.

"Why?" Asked Diana

"Because Amazons can't give birth to a male." Alexa answered without knowing what she just revealed.

Lincoln shocked, he didn't know to process what he just learned he ran out of the study and ran into his room. Alexa didn't know why the sudden move, until she realized what she said.

"What was that about?" Questioned Diana

Alexa looked blankly at the door, which Lincoln ran out of, and a look of fear and guilt took over her face.

"Oh Hera, please forgive me Lincoln." That the last words she said before was ready to confront Lincoln with the truth.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Truth

Lincoln was currently crying in his room to the thought that Alexa isn't his mother, he was trying to convince himself that there has to be some explanation to or maybe he was a gift from the gods that was given to Alexa for her devotion to the Amazon way of life. He concluded that and decided to go back to class, and not keep his mother impatient, or if longer could make her upset and when she would be upset with him she wouldn't allow him to train with Artemis. He started to head back to class, but to his surprise he saw his mother and his aunt were sitting on the sofa in the living room, as they were expecting him.

"Lincoln, please come have a seat.", said his mother.

"What is this about?", questioned Lincoln.

"Lincoln please come over here it's important." Commanded Artemis, but tried to sound soothing and compassionate.

Lincoln took a seat on a cushioned chair, so he is sitting right across from his Mother and aunt.

"Lincoln, after what happened earlier in class, I thought it is time I tell you."

"Tell me what, what is it that you want to tell me?", Lincoln started to freak out of what this conversation could be heading to, he was breathing more heavily.

"I'm just going to say it, Lincoln your adopted." His mother said as calmly as she could, but herself was showing distress.

Lincoln couldn't believe what he was told, a million thoughts ran through his head and started to make sense of who he is, he realized why he is the only male on this entire island and why he looked different from his mother. Tears were running through his face like a river and Alexa tried to comfort him, she noticed that he was in distress, but he slapped her hand away and said some hurtful words.

"STOP, STAY AWAY FROM ME, YOU LIED TO ME ALL MY LIFE, I HATE YOU!", was the last words he said before running out of his "home" and away from his "mother" that he knew his whole life.

"Lincoln wait!" Called out from Alexa, but Artemis stopped her from pursuing further.

"You must give him time to calm down and he'll be back, promise me.", Alexa hug her older sister for comfort. Unbeknownst to them a certain young girl has witnessed the entire scene and followed the direction Lincoln ran through.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Comfort

Lincoln ran through the Amazon Forest which he grown familiar to his whole life to a spot which only Diana and himself knew about to hide and help process what his "mother" told him. He was alone crying, nothing distracted him from his anger and sorrow thoughts, until he heard a familiar voice call out his name.

"Lincoln?",Diana said to make him aware of her presence. She walked towards him in their secret spot. She sat down next to him, but then put her arms around him, hugging him from the back, wanting to comfort him.

"Are you okay?", she asked in a soothing voice.

Lincoln looked up to her and answered "No.", it was barely a whisper. "Lincoln please don't be mad at them, they love you.".

"How did you know I was mad at them?", Lincoln asked.

"I was watching you guys, after you stormed off after class I decided to stay and see why was the matter."

"That's creepy." Lincoln said to her admitting she was following him.

"Don't bother Lincoln, I care about you and they do too."

"Did you know?", he asked

" It never came to mind, all I know is that I first met you on my third birthday, I remember holding you, and my mother and Aunt Antiope were discussing about you."

Lincoln did not respond back, still had his mind on the fact that he was adopted.

"Let's go back, Alexa is worried about you and it's getting dark."

"Okay.", said with sorrow in his voice. He and Diana walked back to his home. Awaiting them both is Alexa and Artemis standing in the living room, both ran to him hugging him tight with Alexa repeating, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, please forgive me." "It's okay mother, I love you, I forgive you, I just want to know who I really am.". Alexa looked at him and she and Artemis had told him the long story about when they found him. And they also revealed that his surname is Loud. Lincoln was very much surprised about himself, and had thoughts that his birth parents didn't want him and threw him away in the ocean, because he was unwanted. Alexa reaffirmed this by telling him that he is wanted, and he is loved. After the talk ended, he went to bed, at the same time Diana walked back to the palace, because she didn't want to upset her mother by staying out too late. Alexa slightly opens the door to Lincoln's room and to see him passed out in his bed. She whispered to him, "You are loved." Then goes up to him and kisses his forehead and exits. With her making a promise, that she will find his family.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Returning Home

11 months has passed since Lincoln's discovery of his adoption and now he continues his life as he did before. After another training session with Artemis, Lincoln and Diana were heading back to Lincoln's home, Lincoln was evermore excited that his birthday was tomorrow and hoped to have a day of relaxation. As they entered Lincoln's Home, his mother had a surprise for him, which will change is life forever.

"Lincoln, I want to give you something." Alexa said to her son.

Both Lincoln and Diana looked at her confused, because they were expecting that Lincoln's birthday was tomorrow.

"Lincoln, eleven months ago I revealed, who you really are and as a gift, I thought it was best for you to reunite with your family.""

"What, How?" Lincoln responded to his mother's statement.

"Last week I used one of my favors from Apollo, to give us this Medallion, where it will transport you to your family's home." Alexa showed her son the Medallion that was to be his gateway to Man's World and Themyscira.

"If I turn it it'll take me to where my family lives?"

"Yes, but only if you want to meet your family." , said his mother.

"I don't know, I mean yes, I will, I need to know who my family is."

"When you travel there, ask the people if they are the Louds, that is your family name." Alexa informed.

"When will I leave?" Lincoln asked.

"I was hoping tonight, because this is around the time you showed up on Themyscira." , Alexa answered.

After the brief talk, Lincoln went into his room to pack up his things, that would be worth taking. Some extra pairs of clothes, a dagger which Artemis gave him for his tenth birthday, the Medallion of course, which he tied around his neck, and Bun-bun, the toy rabbit he had since infancy.

He went back to the home's living room and their were the people who were expecting him were his Mother, his Aunt Artemis, Antiope, Diana, and her little sister Donna who turned 6 a few weeks ago. They were all saying goodbye which a few of them feared it was the last time they would be seeing him.

"Just be careful and if anything bad happens, I want you to come back immediately." His mother spoke out of concern."

Donna went up to him and said, " I hope you have fun." He hugged her and told her that he will miss her.

" I hope you will be happy in Man's World, and maybe you'll find a wife there." Antiope said. Then Artemis debunked her statement, "Nonsense, He will marry Amazon or no woman at all." They all laughed. Then Artemis turned to Lincoln and said, " Remember what I taught you."

" I will." Promised Lincoln. Then he turned to Diana who gave him a tight hug, and out of nowhere kissed him with passion on his lips. All the other women were shocked and also at the same time thankful that the Queen didn't attend the goodbye party and Lord knows only what would've happened if Hippolyta witnessed her daughter kissing a man. Diana stopped kissing him and told him.

"Promise me, you will come back."

"I will.", Lincoln promised. And said his goodbye, because he might not be seeing them for a long time. He twisted the pin on the Medallion and he was gone in a flash.

Lincoln then found himself outside, in the yard of a large two story white painted house, he was looking around the area and noticed a lot of junk in the yard, and also noticed that the environment was far different from the tropical island of Themyscira, and that he felt a chill from the wind, the place he was in was a lot colder than Themyscira and to also the fact it was nighttime. Before he finished surveying the area, he was

tackled to the ground and on top of him was a brunette haired girl, with a ponytail, and she was wearing a white shirt with long red sleeves.

"Who are you and what are you doing in my yard?" She ordered him to tell her


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Welcome back

Lynn jr. had some ideas of what this white haired was doing in her yard, she was suspecting that he wanted to break in, but something caught her eye and drew her thinking away from the boy she thought was trying to break in. She noticed what he was wearing. He was wearing something that resembled clothing from Ancient Greece. She asked him again but more threatening.

"Who are you, and why are you here?"

"I'm looking for a family called the Louds." He answered

"Well you found them, but why?" She had her foot on his neck, putting more pressure on it with more time passing, until a familiar voice came to her ear.

"Lynn, what are you doing? Stop it."

"Shut up Luna this guy was breaking in." Lynn called back.

Luna pushed her aside and looked down at the boy he had white hair, who of which she caught eye of.

"Who are you?" She asked

"Lincoln, Lincoln Loud." He answered.

Luna was shocked at hearing this, the boy had the same hair color, same name, and would be the same age, because she last saw her brother ten years ago, she thought he drown at sea on their trip to Bermuda.

"Lynn, this is our brother."

"What? We don't have a brother." Said Lynn jr.

"No, we do I thought he was dead, let's bring him inside."

Luna and Lynn jr. took him inside with Lynn behind him. Luna still wasn't absolutely sure if the boy was her brother, but she had a lot of questions that needed to be answered. When Lincoln walked through the door, he saw 8 other girls between the ages of 1 and 17, doing their own business, until they noticed him, their eyes fell upon him.

Who's is that and what is he wearing?" Asked the tall girl with large blond hair.

"What he's wearing is kinda cute", said the second tallest girl, but this time she had long blonde hair with a bluish green shirt.

"His sandals look ugly." Said a six year old wearing a pink dress and wearing a tiara, which reminded him of Donna. Then two middle age adults walked in the room and looked at Lincoln, unbeknownst to them, it was their son.

"Who are you?" Asked the patriarch of the Louds.

"My name is Lincoln, I'm your son."

Both the Loud parents and siblings looked at him shocked and confused. The parents and the older kids think it's impossible, Lincoln went overboard and drown, the younger kids didn't know they had a brother.

"Lincoln?" Asked his birth mother.

"Yes." They still looked at him in shocked.

Meanwhile at the same time, Lynn jr was searching his bag and found a dagger, some clothes, and a stuffed rabbit. The parents looked over at his belongings and they all recognize the rabbit. To the Loud parents it was no mistake that that boy was their son who was absent from their lives for the past 11 years. The parents and the all the siblings older than Luan ran up to him and hugged him.

"Lincoln I missed you."

"We thought you were dead."

"We love you Lincoln."

"Lincoln, where were you all this time."

The parents and the siblings that looked at him were waiting for him to answer the question.

"Themyscira." He answered

"What's that." Asked his birth father.

"It's an Island inhabited by the Amazons." He told him.

They were all shocked by his answer. It didn't matter right now they were all to happy to even think of anything else, they decided to ask him and find out what happened in the morning.

"Wait, where is he going to sleep?" Asked the Matriarch.

"He could sleep with Luan and I." Answered Luna.

They brought Lincoln upstairs to their bedroom. "You can bunk with me for the night." Luna told him."

They climb to her bunk and they both laid next to each other. Luna placed her arm over her brother. And when he fell asleep, Luna whispered in his ear."I love you." And kissed him on the forehead.

All the other members of the Loud family were trying to sleep while they were awaiting for the next day to really meet their brother.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: New Family

The sun rays shine into a bedroom in Royal Woods, awoke a sleeping preteen with white hair, soon followed his older sister he met last night. She led him to the kitchen where the rest of the Loud family have been waiting for the two. Once Lincoln stepped in all eyes well upon him as they did last night. He sat down at the table at an open seat, with a plate of pancakes with butter and some bacon, which to him he didn't know what they were, but he noticed that his sisters were enjoying their meal, he tried the strange dished and enjoyed it. It was quiet until Lola spoke up.

"Why are you dressed like that?" Came into question, and Lincoln realized it wasn't common attire.

"I always wear this?" Answered Lincoln.

"Lincoln I want to introduce you to your sisters properly." Said Rita

From oldest to youngest she told him their names.

"Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lucy, Lana, Lola, Lisa, and Lily." At the end of the introduction, lily made some happy giggles.

The Patriarch of the Loud family went behind Lincoln and told him, " Lincoln we went out this morning to buy you some new clothes." Lincoln was thankful for the gift and went back into Luna's room to change, the clothing was comfortable, but felt different. He was wearing a pair of blue jeans, a black belt, an orange polo shirt, and not to mention a new pair of underwear, he thought was a nappy. He went downstairs to see all of his sisters in the living room hoping to answer his questions. All of his sisters older than Lynn were all berating him with questions to know where he's been all his life, where the younger siblings were still confused at the fact they have a brother.

"Where have you been all this time?" Asked Leni

"Themyscira." Answered Lincoln.

"What's that?" Luan Asked.

Lincoln responded, "Its and Island home to the Amazons."

"What." Asked all his sisters.

It was clear to Lincoln that they wouldn't believe his story, considering the fact that he knew that the existence of Themyscira was unknown to the outside world.

"Do you have a phone?" Lori asked him.

"What's a phone?"

"It's a device you call people on."

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"My fellow siblings, it is clear by his lack of knowledge of technology and his previous attire that he was not raised around a modern society." Lisa spoke up.

"Who were your parents." Asked Luan

"My mother's name is Alexa."

"Older sibling, when you said that the Island from Themyscira you are from is also home to the Amazons. Are they the Amazons who were a race of all female warriors from ancient times?" Lisa asked.

"Yes." Lincoln said

"I don't believe it." Said Lynn jr.

The rest soon followed, backing up Lynn's claim. All except Luna spoke up.

"It's true." Lincoln said.

None still believed him, he decided to leave that conversation out. It was very awkward with each of his sisters trying to say something to him, without him mentioning Themyscira. It was like that until his birth parents walk over and called him.

"Lincoln we have something to tell you." Said Rita.

Lincoln looked over awaiting their talk.

"We turned that closet we have at the end of the hall into a bedroom for you." It was ironic for Lincoln, considering he just traded one closet for another. He looked around and found a small bed and some clothes, that were spares for the clothes he was wearing. He went in and land on his bed and said to himself. "This is going to be a long trip, until this becomes normal."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Education

Two months have passed since Lincoln's arrival, he become custom to many things his sisters and parents taught him, like how to use a phone, a shower, how a car or plane works, and the internet of course, which Lincoln found distasteful and found little need for it. His parents registered him to attend the local elementary school, he also learned what school was and saw it as very useless. Back on Themyscira the only education he had, was his mother teaching him with the only person who was Diana. He entered the school building and was told by his parents to find the principal's office to received his schedule. After his schedule was received he traveled the hallway looking for Mrs. Johnson's classroom, which he found and walked in before the class started. He walked to see the woman who is safe to assume is his teacher and his fellow classmates at their desks.

"Oh you must be the new student, Lincoln Loud isn't it?"

"Yes mam." He Answered

was amazed that he called her ma'am considering no student had ever called her that. Lincoln walked over the desk he was assigned to and sat next to a dark-skinned boy his age with glasses.

"I'm Clyde." He greeted

"I'm Lincoln, nice to meet you."

When Mrs. Johnson started the lesson all the children in her class became silent. After class ended and lunch began. Lincoln walked around the school cafeteria with the lunch he brought from home, not knowing where to sit because he still didn't understand how to be socially normal. It was until the black student whom he sat next with in his class called him over.

"Hey Lincoln, come sit with us."

"Okay, thanks." Replied Lincoln. Lincoln walked over and sat down at the table Clyde was sitting at with his other colleagues. He was sitting with two other kids who immediately greeted.

"Hey I'm Rocky and this is Liam." They introduced one another and talked about who they are and other things Lincoln found trivial, but just listened. They seemed like good people and he knew he was going to stick around with them. After Lunch he proceeded back to his classroom, but then he was confronted by a tall ginger kid about his age with 5 others behind him.

"Hey, we heard your new around here." Asked the ginger.

"Yeah, I'm Lincoln."

"Why is your hair white?"

"I was born with this hair." Answered Lincoln.

"Since your new here, we want you greet you like we do to the other kids."

"Okay." replied Lincoln.

Lincoln followed them around the school into the boys bathroom, since it was class time, no one was in there. Lincoln look behind him to see all six of the kids looking at him menacingly and they were cornering him. Lincoln knew what was going to happen and he knew he couldn't take on six of them so before the ginger could grab him, Lincoln have a good punch to the throat, then quickly as possible took the Medallion from his necklace and activated it in front of all of them. He was suddenly in the living room of his home back on Themyscira, he look around to see Alexa and Artemis standing behind him with surprised looks on their faces, Lincoln was about to explain what happen until he saw his adoptive mother had her stomach bloated for some reason.

"Mother what's wrong with your stomach?"


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: The Four of Us.

In the living room of Lincoln's Amazon Home he was staring at his mother awaiting for an answer for the question that he asked her regarding her stomach and why it is bloated. Alexa looked at him and went up to him walking him to the sofa, and then they sat down.

"Lincoln there is something I need to tell you." Said Alexa.

"Mother, what is it and why is your stomach like that."

"I'm pregnant.". Alexa told him.

"Wait, what, how is that possible there are no men on the island." Lincoln replied.

Before Alexa could open her mouth, Lincoln had a realization, two months ago his mother had a favor from Apollo, but what was the favor in return? And she looks like she is in the early stages of being pregnant.

"Lincoln it's Apollo's baby." Alexa said.

"Alexa, let me talk to him." Artemis commanded.

As Alexa got up and left the room, Artemis went over to sit down next to Lincoln and put a hand over his shoulder.

"Lincoln I know you're upset with Alexa, but I want you to know I was feeling that way after I found out."

"Really?" Lincoln questioned

"Oh yeah, after your mother told me I wanted to go up to Mount Olympus and kill Apollo for violating her."

Lincoln looked up and said." You wouldn't really done that. Would you?".

"Oh no Lincoln, I was going to, but Alexa hid my lucky bow and then I calmed down." Artemis paused

"I also got excited that I was gonna to be an Aunt again."

"This means I'm going to be a brother again too." Lincoln spoke.

"Lincoln how many siblings do you have." Artemis asked him.

Lincoln looked up to his Aunt,"10, all of them are girls."

Artemis looked in shock and said, " Wow ten sisters. Looks like all you did was trade women for more women. And also what are these garments you are wearing?"

"This is what men wear in man's world." Answered Lincoln

"I think it looks nice." Alexa stated as she was walking back in the living room.

"I was eavesdropping on your conversation." Alexa told them both.

"But, Lincoln I have to ask why you came here during this time." Alexa asked him.

Artemis and Alexa were both staring at him waiting for an answer until Lincoln spoke up.

"I was at school and a few kids cornered me and it looked like they wanted to beat me,so I punched one of the guys in the throat and the teleported out of there."

Alexa was staring at him with a shocked expression, but Artemis looked at him with a proud look on her face.

"Are you alright, did they hurt you?" Alexa was asking him out of concern.

"No." Lincoln answered.

Artemis looked at him," I'm proud of you Lincoln, and in the throat, that was a good move."

Alexa faced him and said," You can stay here for a while before you have to go back home."

A few hours passed and Lincoln enjoyed being home, he was talking to his mother and aunt about his home life and family. He was alone on the couch, relaxing until he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He looked at the screen and saw both Lori's, Leni's, and Luna's name in text all asking him where he was. And it looked like they were scared and really worried about him. Lincoln opened up his phone and replied to all of them, " I'll be home soon.". He got up to the couch and went outside to see his mother and aunt and told them that he had to go. Lincoln had the Medallion out and before he activated,he hugged them both and then he looked at them and said, " I love you guys." And then vanishes in a flash. Lincoln was outside in the front yard of his home of his birth family and entered the door to see his older sister Lynn looking at him with anger in her eyes and asked him threateningly, "Where were you?".


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Lincoln vs. Lynn

"So, where were you Lincoln? Mom and Dad were about to call the police before you sent that text to Luna."

Lincoln knowing that Lynn or the others would believe that he was at Themyscira, and the fact he did skip half of school, he knew he had to lie to them.

"I was exploring the town." Lincoln replied to Lynn's question.

Lynn looked at him dead in the eyes and said." Really, had to be that interesting to miss half of school."

Lynn asked him more threateningly, while grabbing him his shirt. "Where the fuck were? And if you don't tell me right now, I'm going to give you the beating of your lifetime."

Lincoln pushed her away and tried to back up, hoping for that she would calm down before things became escalated. But it was too late, Lynn charged at him within a second and before she would tackle him, he moved out of the way, grabbed her back and shoved her into the wall, face first. Lincoln looked at her while regaining her senses and said.

"Lynn, please I don't want to hurt you."

Lynn looked at him with a smile on her face and said." Your not, but I am." Lynn goes for his face, but Lincoln blocks it and counters it with a punch to the left side of her face. Lynn out of nowhere tackles him and tries to punch him as much as she could, but most of her punches were blocked by him. But before she could do much, Leni and Lucy walked in and saw them both and grabbed Lynn and dragged her off Lincoln the best they could. Lincoln got up and looked at Lynn, who still had violence and hatred in her eyes. Leni yelled at Lincoln to go upstairs to give Lynn some time to calm down. He did as he was instructed and waited for about 30 minutes until he was called down by Leni. He walked down the stairs to see Leni, Lucy, and Lynn in the kitchen. He noticed that Lynn had an ice pack on her left eye. Leni looked at him and asked.

"Lincoln, what happened?"

"I walked in and Lynn was threatening me because I missed school."

"Why did you missed school?" Leni asked him.

Lincoln looked at her and said. " A couple of kids were going to beat the shit out of me, so I just got out of there before it happened."

Leni and Lucy looked at him with a surprised looked, Lucy had an idea of who he was talking about, and Leni could remember her time being bullied. Lynn still looked at him with anger. Leni got them both to apologize to each other and Lincoln went upstairs to go to bed and when he was laid down on his bed he heard a knock on his door.

"Can I come in?" Asked Lucy

"Sure." Lincoln gave permission to her.

Lucy opened the door and walked and sat on his bed beside him, while still laying down and looked at him before saying.

"Is Themyscira real?" Lucy asked

This came to a surprise to Lincoln because he did know if anyone believed him.

"Yes it's real, and why do you ask?" Lincoln told her.

"I read a lot of supernatural books, witchcraft, voodoo, necronomicon, satanic, and paganism. I was reading a pagan one yesterday and I stumbled upon a page talking about a place called Themyscira and it Home to a race of female warriors called "The Amazons" and you mentioned them when you came here so I wanted to hear you say it that the place exists."

Lincoln was shocked at what she said and looked at her and said,

" Yes the place does exist I lived there for most of my life, that place is my home."

"How did you get here then?" Lucy asked.

"I can't tell you." Lincoln replied.

Lucy looked at him with tears in her eyes, that meant that she thought he didn't trust her and left the room with sobs. Lincoln felt bad, but he knew he could of been worse. Lincoln thought that if he waits until morning it would all be better. Lincoln was laying on his back and looked up to the ceiling and said to himself.

"This couldn't get any worse."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: No Such Luck.

On Lincoln's fourth day of sleeping outside of his house. On the fourth month he stayed at the home of his birth family, his older sister Lynn who still did not like Lincoln and his presence disgusted her, was forced to go to a baseball game, after she'd threatened him with a bat and Lincoln knew he could not win that fight, so he gave into her demand and afterwards when she lost the game, she blamed him and labeled him as bad luck for her misfortune. After that day, she went around the house spreading her theory that he was bad luck and most of not all believe her. The ones that did not believe in Lincoln being bad luck, did not want to get involved and be ostracized themselves. And to Lincoln's dismay he overheard his parents that night, that they want to send Lincoln away because of their belief that he caused misfortune to them. Lincoln was furious and wanted to leave himself, he still had the Medallion tied around his neck, but he knew he had to get some of his stuff and Lily. He couldn't let Lily be with these people who were throw away their own child like an animal. He waited until midnight to make his move. When midnight struck, he went through the doggy door into the house and carefully make his way upstairs to his room where he discovered that his room was boarded up.

'How could they do this?' He thought

It didn't matter, he went through the vents Lucy showed him and went into his room and found his few items he had were boxed up labeled "BAD LUCK STUFF", he teared up at the sight of it but he had to move he went through looking for his backpack to collect the stuff he was going to pack up. He took his dagger, some books he stole from school which included "The Sun Also Rises", "The Catcher in the Rye", "The Lord of the Flies", "The Shining", "Night", "The Great Gatsby","Of Mice and Men", "The Red Badge of Courage", and a copy of the Old Testament( Lincoln had became fascinated with other religions and after he read the Old Testament he became a self-proclaimed Jew). He collected those books, because he knew his Alexa would love to read them. He also took some pairs of clothes, a picture of his family that did not include him, an American flag, and of course Bun Bun. He clawed out of the vents and went down the hall into Lisa's/Lily's room and carefully tried not to wake either one of them up. He went up to Lily's crib and looked down to her baby sister, she was fourteen months old and she probably won't remember her family but he knew he couldn't leave her behind. He picked her up carefully taking her blanket and her teddy bear because he knew she'll need it. He also took some diapers and put it in his backpack. While carrying Lily he went downstairs into the kitchen to get some of her baby food. After he collect everything he need he went into the Living room, while still holding Lily and now holding the Medallion in his other hand. He said to himself,

"Goodbye, My Family."

He was gone in a flash and was now inside his Amazon home with Lily, it was in the middle of the night and he knew his mother and aunt were sleeping. Lily began crying and Lincoln began calming her down, he knew he didn't want to wake them up.

"Shh, it's okay don't cry Lily." He told his crying sister.

"Turned Around!" Yelled Artemis.

As instructed, Lincoln turned around looked at Artemis with fear because she was pointing her bow at him. She then had a surprised look on her face and lowered the bow. She looked at him and said,

"Lincoln what are you doing here."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Loving Family

In the middle of the night of an Amazonian home on Themyscira, a white-haired boy carrying his little sister was staring at his adoptive aunt and was about to answer her question until he heard a sound.

"Artemis, what is going on it's the middle of the night?" Alexa asked her sister.

When Alexa exited the hallway and looked into the Living room. She noticed that her adoptive son was carrying something in his arms.

"Lincoln, what are you carrying and why did you come back now and not until the morning?" Alexa asked her son.

Lincoln looked at her and said, " This here is my baby sister Lily and I left because I couldn't be with those people anymore."

Alexa looked at her son and the sleeping baby in his arms and said, "What did they do to you?" She asked concerned and nervous of what they done to him to make him leave and take his baby sister.

"I was called bad luck by my sister Lynn, after she lost her baseball game and she blamed me for her lost and she spread the rumor among my family and after that my parents made me sleep outside for four days. Then tonight I realized I couldn't be with these people so I left and I took Lily, because I didn't want it happening to her."

Both Alexa and Artemis looked at him with shocked expressions on their face with a mix of anger with the shock. Before Lincoln could say anything else, Alexa ran up to Lincoln and hugged him tightly saying,

"How dare they do that to you, those people are monsters. I hope they regret everything they ever did when they find neither of you tomorrow."

" Maybe that sister you call Lynn and your birth parents can have a taste of my blade." Artemis spoke out of anger."

"No!" Both of said in agreement.

"Lincoln you look sick, tomorrow I'll take you down to the healing rays and we'll have you feel better." Alexa told him

Before anyone could say anything else, Lily began to cry after being disturbed by them. Alexa picked up Lily from his arms and tried to calm her down.

"Shh, it's okay don't cry little one." She looks at Lincoln and said, "You know Lincoln you to cry a lot when you were a baby."

"It's true, I had many sleepless nights when you first came into our family." Artemis supported Alexa's statement.

"To add to that Lincoln, you used to crawl out of your crib and sleep in our beds whenever you had nightmares." Alexa said to him.

All of them were talking, until all of them yawned. They decided after that, they would go to sleep. Lincoln walked up to Alexa and asked, "Can me and Lily sleep with you for tonight."

Alexa responded saying, "Of course." Three of them walked to the bed and laid down in it. Lincoln had Lily sleeping on his chest and he fell asleep soon after. Alexa looked at them both and kissed them on their head saying, "I love you two." Before falling asleep, she said to herself, "Lily will have a great time here.".


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Loving Family

The sun rose up upon Themyscira into a particular Amazonian home. The rays shined upon a room that contained a pregnant mother and her two adopted children. Lily woke up and looked around the new sight and found herself on top of her her older brother, who was still asleep. She wanted attention and so she began hitting his face until he woke up.

Lincoln woke up from his slumber and found Lily on top of him looking at him. Lincoln then looked to his left and saw his mother still asleep. He picked up Lily and took her to the kitchen. He took out his old high chair and sat her on it. He then took out her baby food he took from their old home last night and then asked her,

"Are you hungry Lily?"

"Yay" Lily replied happily.

Lincoln then spoon fed Lily until his mother walked in on them and looked at them saying to Lincoln,

"You are such a great brother."

"I know, I'm just doing what I should do and I'm just trying to be a good brother." Lincoln replied.

"Linky!" Lily called him and soon followed she said,"Poo-poo.".

Alexa looked at her and said to Lincoln."You used to say that a lot when you were a baby."

Lincoln then picked up Lily and then told his mother,

"I'm going to change her real quick."

"Lincoln do you know how to change a diaper?" Alexa asked.

"I know, I've changed Lily's diapers over a dozen time." Lincoln replied.

He took Lily to the Living room and then changed her diaper with the spares he brought with him. Alexa then walked in and said.

"Lincoln we still need to bring you to the healing rays, you still look sick and your face is pale."

"Okay." Lincoln looked at her. "Can we bring Lily with us?"

"Of course, I don't see why not."

They both exited the house and went down to the place that had the healing rays. On the way many Amazons greeted him, because they haven't saw the Island's only boy in months and many of them were in more excited when they saw a baby with them. They made their way to the home of the healing rays and they went in. The healer Rhea told Lincoln to remove his clothing and told him to step in the tub, which he must lay in while the purple rays do their work. Lincoln did as instructed and got in the tub letting the rays heal him. Within minutes he started to feel better than before. He was relaxed and was in a state of mind where he had no worries he heard some called his name.

"Lincoln!" Diana shouted

Lincoln didn't know how to react, so out of instinct he shot up standing in the tub with both Alexa, Lily, and Rhea standing in the room and his penis was in full view of everyone, including Diana. The entire room was awkward. Lincoln just sat back down in the tub and Diana exited the room embarrassed of what just happened. Lincoln then walked out and put on his clothes and went out of the room to find Diana, when exited the room and before he could find Diana, she ran up behind him and hugged him by his side.

"Lincoln, I missed you so much, I'm can't be more happy that you're back."

Before Lincoln could reply back, Diana began kissing him on the cheek and on the lips. Lincoln pushed her back and said,

"I'm back Diana, and you don't have to worry about me leaving again."

Diana looked at him with a confused look and asked."Why?"

Lincoln and Diana both sat down on a bench that was in the room and he explained the bad luck incident that happened to him the past days and then he noticed Diana had a look of shock on her face. Before he said anything else did spike in rage.

"It seems like that family of yours could learn something themselves with a taste of my blade." Lincoln looked at her and laughed, "Artemis said the same thing last night."

Both Diana and Lincoln were talking some more about it and then Alexa walked in on them with Lily in her arms.

"Incoln." Lily called for Lincoln.

"Who's that?" Asked Diana.

Alexa handed Lily over to Lincoln's arms, and then replied saying. "This is my baby sister Lily." He made Lily sit on his lap and told her.

"Say hi Lily."

"Hi." Lily said happily.

"Hi Lily, I'm Diana." Diana greeted herself.

"Dinah." Replied Lily.

"She is so cute, she reminds me when you were a baby." Diana said.

"I said the same thing earlier." Said Alexa.

"Are you going to go back to man's world again." Diana Asked.

"l don't think so." Said Lincoln.

After their conversation, they headed back to Lincoln's home and Lincoln went to get his stuff. He then turned to his mother and said,

"I got you some books from Man's World and I know you're tired of reading the same book over and over again."

"Thanks Lincoln, your the best son any mother could ever ask for." Alexa replied, making Lincoln smile. She picked up the bag containing the books he had for her and the first one she picked out of the bunch was "The Catcher in the Rye".

"Thank you Lincoln, I'll start read it now, but let me take Lily of your hands."

Alexa picked up Lily and took her and the bag of books to her room and what was left was just Lincoln and Diana. Diana turned to him and said,

"Lincoln I want to talk to you about something, but can we talk about it in your room."

"Sure." Lincoln said.

They both went into Lincoln's room which was kept cleaned and looked like as he never left. They both sat on his bed looking across from each other. And then Lincoln asked her,

"So want was it you wanted to talk about?"

Diana out of nowhere pulled him into a kiss on her lips which surprised Lincoln, Diana was stronger than him so Lincoln couldn't of let go if he wanted to. Lincoln became less shock and more into the kiss including holding Diana as well. Diana broke the kiss and looked at him with a smirk on her face saying,

"Did I say talking, I meant kissing."

They pulled into another kiss and then Lincoln thought to himself,

'This could be the best life I could've of ever asked for."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Family Visit

Four years have passed since Lincoln returned to Themyscira, with him brought an infant named Lily who was now a energetic and kind five year old. Lincoln went from a bright and kind preteen into a mature, bright, and charismatic teenager at the age of fifteen. With Lincoln and Lily, five months after their arrival came a new sibling to their family a beautiful and healthy baby girl named Linka, by Alexa she wanted to keep the trend of having their names starting with an L. Linka is now a very bright and kind four year old. Linka had red hair and blue eyes like her mother. Although she was the daughter of Apollo, she resembled nothing of him. She was in fact a demigoddess, so later in life she will develop her powers, but until then he will be as normal as the rest of her family. Lincoln on the other hand, had the perfect life he could ever ask for. He had a loving family, an Aunt who trained him regularly, and a romantic relationship with Diana. Her mother doesn't know about the relationship, Lincoln and Diana sometimes sneak out at night or when training was over with Artemis, they would normally hang out at the beach. Lincoln was now in is home, sitting on the sofa in the middle with Diana on the left and Lily and Linka sitting next to him playing. Alexa was in the kitchen about to prepare a meal for them as a lunch. Artemis was laying down on the other sofa across from them, she was tired from their training which has concluded 10 minutes ago. Lincoln had his arm around Diana and they were very close together. Artemis, Alexa and even Antiope knew about the relationship. They knew what would happen if Hippolyta were to know about them. It was peaceful, until a loud knock came from the door. Alexa left the kitchen to answer the door. See opened it to find one of the queen's guard and she spoke,

"The Queen request your presence, there has been an intruder on our shores, and the intruder claimed that she knows Lincoln."

Lincoln turned his head around at the words the guard spoke. He got from the couch and went to the door to be in sight of the guard. Before he said a word, the guard spoke again.

"The intruder claimed that she knows you Lincoln and has been looking for you."

Lincoln didn't know what to say but he went out the door to see who was it who claimed to know him. Soon followed was Diana and his Aunt Artemis. His mother had to stay behind to watch the kids. They were now inside the palace, as they opened the doors leading into the throne room, which they were informed that the intruder was being held in. They walked in hearing the intruders voice.

"Listen, I came here looking for Lincoln Loud." Lucy repeated herself for almost the hundredth time.

Lincoln recognized who it was, it was Lucy but she looked different. Unlike her usual fashion she had, she wore blue jeans, and black shirt with a v neck, and her hair was tied in a ponytail revealing her eyes. Her hair style was know similar to Lynn's as she had it before. She was now twelve years old.

Lincoln got in front of the crowd and and all the other. Artemis was walking up to her as Lucy spoke.

"Lincoln I've come to find you."

[SLAP]

Lucy felt a sharp pain of the side of her cheek.

"You will speak only when spoken to." Artemis commanded.

"That's enough Artemis." Commanded Hippolyta.

"I am Hippolyta, Queen of the Amazons. This is the Lasso of Truth, it will reveal your true intent."

The Lasso was tied around Lucy and Hippolyta spoke.

"Why have you come to Themyscira?"

"To find Lincoln Loud and apologize."

"Apologize for what?" Hippolyta asked.

"For something bad we did to him." Lucy answered

Hippolyta looked at her and said, "Well this is a family issue which I think you two should resolve for yourselves."

Hippolyta took untied the Lasso Of Truth and the rope that was tied around her on the throne and left along with the other Amazons. The only people who stayed in the room was Lincoln, Diana, and Artemis. They looking at each other until Artemis went up to her.

[SLAP]

"That's what you did to Lincoln." Artemis spoke.

Diana followed and Slapped her as well.

"That's was for Lincoln." Diana said.

"Guys can we talk about this at home."

They exited the palace and walked to their home where they entered the house to see Lily and Linka playing on the floor and Alexa walking out of the Kitchen to see them. She stopped in her tracks when she saw a dark haired preteen.

"Who is this?" Alexa asked.

"This is my sister Lucy, from Man's World." Lincoln spoke.

Alexa walked up to her and slapped her across the face.

[SLAP] "That's what your family did to Lincoln."

"Wait mother I want to talk to her about it." Lincoln spoke.

"Lucy, follow me to my room."

Lucy did as told by her brother and followed him, but when they passed the living room she notice a Blonde five year old, which she knew that was Lily. She wanted to run up and hug her, but she knew she had to explain herself first. She entered Lincoln's room and went on top of the bed sitting across from. They were staring at each other until Lincoln spoke.

"How did you get here Lucy."

"I did research from books and stories, and I know you were originally lost on the way to Bermuda and you were only a day away from the island so I had a search area to cover which was small. And before you ask, I had a lot of money saved to buy a plane ticket to come to Bermuda and find a small boat to come here and look for you."

"Was mom and dad okay with this?" Lincoln asked.

"No, but when you left nobody believed me when you went to Themyscira. So I snuck out of the house at 9:50, because on Sunday Nights we always go to bed early and I took a cab to the airport and flew to Bermuda, steal a boat and come here. I thought I was going to die, until I saw an island in the fog that was sunny, and I knew in my mind this had to be Themyscira."

Lincoln's was utterly shocked by what she revealed.

"Well Lucy would you like to see Lily."

"Yes!" Lucy said loudly and impatient.

They both left the room and went to the Living room to see Diana, Lily, and Linka playing on the floor. Lincoln saw his mother and aunt in the kitchen clearly talking about something most likely about Lucy. Lincoln went up to Lily, went down to his knee to be at eye level with her.

"Lily there is someone I want you to meet."

"Who is she?" Lily asked.

"This is Lucy, our sister." Lincoln answered.

Lily's jaw dropped she didn't know what to say or do. It was silence until Lucy spoke up.

"I have a lot to explain."


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: Forgiveness

Lily was now looking at the older sister she never knew about until now. Lily was waiting for her to say something, but no words came out of her mouth. It was just blank staring at each other until Lincoln spoke up.

"Lily come to my room, I'll explain what happened."

Lily did as her older brother told her. She followed him to his room and back in the Living Room it was Lucy sitting on the floor with Linka, Diana, Artemis, and Alexa whom the last three were staring at her with resentment in their eyes. Linka However was looking at her with confusion, because she still did not know who this girl was.

In Lincoln's room, Lily and Lincoln were on top of his bed looking across from each other. Lincoln was about to begin the talk about what happens and who Lucy is.

"Lily, I know after what I tell you your going to be very upset, so if you don't want to here it you can leave."

"No, Linky" Lily replied."I want to know."

"Fine."

Lincoln sat there with Lily, explaining everything. He reveals that they are both adopted and Lily cried during the reveal, Lincoln sat there comforting her explaining that Alexa, Artemis, and Linka will always be our family. He tells her that years ago he returned to their birth family's home. He tells her about the sports tournament that caused the "No Such Luck" incident. He told her about sleeping outside in the cold and he was fed up with it. He revealed that he took her as and infant back to Themyscira with him. After he finished explaining to her, he looked at her and saw tears flowing like a river from her eyes. Out of instinct he hugged her tightly, her head was buried deep in his shoulder, when they broke the hug his shoulder looked like it was just underwater. Before he could say anything, she spoke first.

"Could they do that to you?" She asked, and Lincoln was shocked.

"Lincoln, I know your going to say I'm sorry, but what they did to you I'm happy you rescued me from that place. I forgive Lincoln."

"Thank you Lily." Said Lincoln.

"Are you going to forgive her?" Lily asked.

"I don't know." replied Lincoln.

Lincoln and Lily both left the room and made their back to the Living room. Once they entered, Lily ran up and hugged Alexa's legs saying.

"You will always be my mother and I love you. " she said.

Alexa got on her knees and hugged her. Lucy looked at them both, until Lincoln went up to her.

"Lucy, come with me I want to talk."

Lincoln and Lucy went back to his room and went atop of his bed again. He spoke first.

"Look Lucy, I forgive you for not doing anything. I know you knew that I wasn't bad luck, but I was made the apathy that you showed during of what had happened." Lincoln paused, "I'm not sure if I could forgive the others, but I know I can never forgive Lynn for ostracizing me and labeled as bad luck for her lost."

Lucy looked at him and just hugged and saying,

"Lincoln please come back we need you and Lily. We missed you, after you left Mom and Dad got arrested for abuse and now Pop-Pop lives with us but, we mostly take care of him."

Lincoln was thinking. Over the four months he got really close with his grandfather, and he had only fond memories of him.

"Lucy, I'll think about it but also join us for dinner and you can sleep on the couch tonight."

"Thank you Lincoln."

Lincoln and Lucy left the room to see that dinners ready. No one spoke a word at the table everyone except Linka was staring at Lucy with anger in her eyes. After dinner Lincoln took a spare blanket and pillow and gave it to Lucy while she slept. Lincoln went to into Lily's and Linka shared room and asked Linka if she could exit the room for few minutes. Lincoln looked at his five year old sister and spoke.

"Lily I was thinking of returning."


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: Returning Home.

Lily was surprised and thought it was insane for him to think that he might want to return to Man's World to the family that locked him outside of their own home. Lincoln looked at her for a moment and said.

"Lily I wish to make things right."

"Why?"

"Because I want to make things right and I don't want to hold onto this grudge for the rest of my Life." He paused and takes a deep breath. "If I could forgive Lucy, I could forgive the others. Our parents are in prison and our grandfather is taking care of the rest of our sisters and they take care of him most of the time."

Lily looked at him and was beginning to tear up.

"But Lincoln, I don't know these people, I don't know Lucy and I don't even know who I am, this afternoon I thought Alexa gave birth to me and when you brought Lucy here I discovered that wasn't true."

Lincoln quickly hugged her to make her stop crying and comfort her. He knew what kind of stress was put on her today. And she is handling better when he found out of being adopted, and she is half his age. But Lincoln had to take Lily back so he could make amends with his birth family. Lincoln looked at her and said.

"Lily, I'm going to take all of us back, but if you don't like and are not comfortable, I will take back immediately."

"I don't know, and what's in Man's Worlds that's exciting?" Lily asked

"Well there's ice cream." Lincoln responded.

"What's that?"

"It's the best it's sweet, sugary, and delicious. It's cold, but there is also cake and cookies too."

Lily just got a lot more excited after hearing that. She was now more intrigued about Man's World.

"Okay Lincoln, I'll give it a try."

She was obviously talking about the Ice Cream, but Lincoln had her on board.

"Lily. Look at me, mother or Aunt Artemis can't find out about this, we'll leave early in the morning, before they wake up and you can't tell Linka either. I'll leave a note for them."

"Ok." Said Lily unsurely because she was still scared about it.

Lily and Lincoln prepared that night, Lily packed up get things while Linka was asleep. Lincoln took a few things with him, but while Linka was sleeping he gave her Bun-Bun and placed it in her arms. Lincoln went into his mother's room and he knew both she and Aunt Artemis were deep sleepers, especially after a big meal. He went over to her sleeping figure and kissed her forehead and the same with Artemis and Linka. He placed the note atop of the Lily's bed. They then woke up Lucy and told her about her and she was excited and overjoyed that she hugged them both. Both of the girls held onto Lincoln while he activated the Medallion. They were gone in a flash and found themselves outside of their home in Royal Woods. Lucy led them to the front door. She opened it and they walked in to find an older Luna looking at the trio. Luna stared at them trying to figure out the other two and she had a realization and said.

"Lincoln? Lily?"


End file.
